Apology Accepted
by ImprobableButNotImpossible
Summary: Her head snapped up and cold sapphire met his gaze. A chill ran down his spine as he saw no love glowed in her eyes. Nothing but a blanket of ice. Chillingly, paralyzing blue.


Title: Apology Accepted

Rating: K

Pairing: SesshomaruXKagome

Warnings: OOC-ness from Sesshomaru and major fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Look, I'm...I'm...I'm..."

"Dang it, Sesshomaru! You can't even apologize! How is this going to work if everything has to go YOUR way? It's not even that long of a word. 5 LETTERS! Do you not care what I think? What I feel? Do I even MATTER to you? Gosh, Sesshomaru...I...I don't think I can do this anymore." Kagome said the last word barely reaching his ears. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the voice in her head that kept calling her an idiot for walking away.

And walk away she did.

The world froze for that one moment and he felt like someone had just kicked his legs out from under him.

For the first time in his life he felt his throat burn as the onslaught of tears threatened to overtake him. _No. NO. NO! He was not letting the love of his life walk out the door. _

Searching for words to amend the situation, only one word escaped his lips.

"Kagome!"

She didn't turn around. She didn't, couldn't look him in the eye and he felt hope fleeing out the window. He had really done it this time.

Panic stained his sun-kissed eyes as she continued towards the door. The door that would lead her away from _him. _In one long stride he placed himself in front of the door. Blocking any way of escape. _He would NOT let her go. Not now. Not ever._

"Please. Kagome. Just listen." Sesshomaru begged.

Her head snapped up and cold sapphire met his gaze. A chill ran down his spine as he saw no love glowed in her eyes. Nothing but a blanket of ice. Chillingly, paralyzing blue. Flashes of her smile. Her laugh. Her singing. Her warmth. Her love. Memories of her rolled through his mind and his gut twisted as he realized they weren't enough.

Nothing could be enough...only _Kagome._

"Listen, Sesshomaru? That's ALL I've done since we've been together! When have you EVER listened to me? I don't think you deserve tha-", Kagome's rant stopped as she saw a single tear leak out of Sesshomaru's eye.

"Sess-", Kagome attempted to say something but Sesshomaru pulled her flush against him.

"Kagome. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm...", he made sure she was looking him straight in the eye, "...sorry."

Kagome couldn't doubt the utter sincerity and pleading that was blatant in his eyes, but...

"I...I...I..."

Kagome stumbled on what to say. Really, she did love him, but doubts curled her heart making her head spin with confusion.

Seeing doubt darken Kagome's eyes, Sesshomaru kissed her. With every ounce of love he had for her, he kissed her.

Stunned, Kagome stood still. It wasn't the first time he kissed her but somehow this one was different. More special. More warm. More amazing. More delicious. More...filled with love.

When Sesshomaru's hand entangled themselves in her hair she immersed herself into the kiss.

She could feel the love he was pouring into the kiss and her resolve and anger died. As the kiss continued her rage was nothing but a tiny flame surrounded by the waters of Sesshomaru's love.

With a nip to her bottom lip, he pulled back. He was dazed by the unique woman before him. Equally, Kagome's eyes were also glazed. From an outsider's sight they looked like two people with identically idiotic grins...but the love between the two was evident.

"I love you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said his eyes warm and golden-honey. He was leaving himself vulnerable to rejection, he knew that. And yet, he would risk that. For Kagome. Always and everything.

Kagome took in a sharp intake as his words rang throughout the room and her head. She had never heard him say that before. The rapid thrumming of her heart caused a beautifully delicate hue of red to stain her cheeks. _He loved her. He loved her. He loved her._

Sesshomaru froze internally at Kagome's gasp. He replayed in his mind what he just said. Fearing the worse, he opened his mouth...only to be stopped as he saw the blooming of a smile on her face. _She was beautiful._

A tender smile played on her lips as she gave her heart away.

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the bad kissing scene but I don't really like to go into detail about things like that. Arigato for reading! :)


End file.
